


Lapdog

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In quieter times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapdog

Misato was easily bored.

Ritsuko didn't mind at all.

Because when Misato was bored, things like this happened, and Ritsuko would endure any amount of irritating chatter for these rare moments when Misato would heave a melodramatic sigh and say

"Ritsuko, I'm so _bored._ Lend me your lap."

And then she would tip right over and lay her head across Ritsuko's thighs, dark hair spilling everywhere and tickling the places below the edge of Ritsuko's skirt, and go to sleep. Just like that.

Ritsuko would continue her work over Misato's snoring figure, smiling faintly to herself at the warmth and weight and contact, and never said a word of reproach when Misato woke up.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bored


End file.
